Trying to forget
by SweetGA07
Summary: Summary is inside.....LAX's Homicide/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After a very upsetting past August Miller is finding it harder to trust men. After she thought she got her life back together she got her dream job to work with TNA as it's newest knockout. But what happens when sparks start to fly between her and a fellow coworker? Will she let her past control her present and future? Will she be able to move past the painful memories?

Chapter 1

"Are you serious?" August said as she looked at the man who was standing there in front of her with a smile. "You have never seen me in the wrestling ring with your own eyes but yet you want me to work for you?" she added.

"Ms. Miller I don't need to see you with my own eyes to know that you would be a great addition to the TNA Roster." He replied looking at her with a smile.

August put a piece of her black hair behind her ear and looked at him with a face trying to figure out what was going on really.

"Look Mr. Jarrett I am not some girl who is all Tits And Ass." August said putting her hands on her hips as they stood on the beach looking at each other.

"Mr. Jarrett is my father call me Jeff." He said with a smile. "I didn't think you were just tits and ass I have seen your videos I know the moves you can do. I know how fast you are in the ring." He added.

She looked at him as she turned her head to look at some of the people walking down the beach looking at them as they past them trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Who showed you?" August said as she straighten her black bikini bottoms.

"I am not able to give that information out." Jeff said looking at her.

"Bullshit who?" August replied looking at him with a smile.

Jeff gave her his famous smile and pushed his sunglasses back up his nose and looked at her through his sunglasses.

"Stop checking me out and tell me!" August said looking at the blonde hair Jarrett.

"Patrick and Josh." Jeff replied at her question.

"Should have known." August replied as she walked past him up the beach.

Jeff turned around and followed her to the little makeshift parking lot to her 1969 Camaro that was black white with the white racing strips.

"What?" August asked looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"Are you going to work for me or not Ms. Miller?" Jeff asked looking at her with a smile.

"Do I really have an option?" August asked as she pulled the handle on her door and opened it as she looked at him.

"No ma'am not really." Jeff said looking at her trying to keep a straight face.

"Then why the hell are you asking me if I am if I don't have an option?" August replied as she slipped on her surfer shorts as she looked at him.

"I want to hear a yes or no plain and simple.' Jeff replied looking at the dark hair beauty.

August looked at him as she slipped into the car and closed the door as he stood there looking at her waiting for his answer. She turned the car on and revved it up while looking straight ahead at the beach. She put the car in reverse and looked at him as she backed up and looked at him.

"Mr. Jarrett you have your self a brand new TNA knockout but warn them I'm fast and I'm a bitch if you mess with me." August said as she shifted gears and went speeding out of the little parking lot leaving Jeff standing there with a smile on his face.

Jeff took out his cell phone from his pocket and hit his speed dail and smiled brightly as he waved at some women who walked by.

"She's in now get ready because she will take TNA by storm." Jeff said before closing his cell phone and watching the car disappear down the road with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

August pulled up into her drive way to her beach home and smiled as she turned the car off and put it in first gear

August pulled up into her drive way to her beach home and smiled as she turned the car off and put it in first gear. She grabbed her beach stuff from the passenger side and opened the door and got out as she locked the doors. She grabbed her cell phone from the bag and dialed a number.

"Josh you and Patrick have some explaining to do." August said before hanging up the cell phone.

She unlocked the locks to her home and went inside and closed the door behind her and smiled brightly as her boxer Roxxi came running to her.

"Roxxi!" shouted August as the dog jumped up onto her.

August petted the dogs head as they walked into the kitchen. She quickly grabbed her water bowl and filled it up with cold water and put it on the floor for her. August walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door looking over what was in there. She grabbed a bottle of water and closed the door back before opening it and taking a swallow. She went into the living room and her cell phone went off and noticed it was who she called before.

"Josh you and your little buddy have some explaining to do." August said as she put the cell phone on speaker phone as she sat down on the couch.

"_What did we do?" Josh and Patrick said at the same time with a little laugh. _

"Don't you guys play dumb with me." August replied as Roxxi turned up against her master's legs on the couch. "You two dumbasses showed Jeff Jarrett my wrestling tapes." She added.

"_So he found you." Josh said with a little laugh. _

"Guys I told you I wanted to earn a wrestling job on my own and look you guys did this." August replied as she started to rub Roxxi's ears.

"_We didn't do anything to get you the job they wanted new female wrestlers who can FIGHT and they saw you and they noticed we were in the videos August." Patrick replied making August rolled her eyes as she laid down on the couch with Roxxi between her legs and her head on her stomach. _

"You dumbasses Jeff told me you guys showed him so don't lie about the boss man." August replied as she laid her head on the pillow behind her.

"_We're sorry but we know how good you are and we wanted to show them about you so we acted like someone left the tapes there and came back and they mentioned us." Josh replied trying to defend him and his best friend. _

August just rolled her eyes as she just looked out her windows as the guys waited on her to reply.

"Guys I work there now happy." August replied as she just hung up the phone.

She threw the phone onto the table as she looked at Roxxi who was now asleep on her stomach making her smile. Roxxi was the only thing that was keeping her insane these days. Her past was hell and she was hoping never to face it again and Roxxi made sure that she kept her mind off of her past.

"Thanks girl." August replied as she rubbed the sleeping dogs head.


	3. Chapter 3

August put her car in park as she looked at the arena that she was now going to work in

August put her car in park as she looked at the arena that she was now going to work in. She noticed that a lot of the people she watched on TV had went past her car and already went in. She noticed that Josh and Patrick had showed up too and already went in without even noticing her car. She grabbed her gym bag and saw that Jeff was waiting outside of the doors looking at his watch. August opened the door and got out as Jeff started to walk towards her.

"Josh told me you were out here but to pretend like I didn't see you." Jeff said as he walked towards her.

"Should have known he would have seen me." August replied as she looked around the parking lot.

"Come on." Jeff replied as they walked into the building. "We have a angle for you." He added.

"Already?" August replied as they walked into a little makeshift office.

Jeff only nodded as she sat down in a chair. She crossed her legs only to jump a little bit when the door opened.

"Boys nice to see you guys could come." Jeff said as August looked over her shoulders to two men who looked to be Puerto Rican. "Nelson and Shawn this is August. August this is Nelson and Shawn known as LAX." He added.

They shook hands as they returned their looks to Jeff.

"We thought that LAX could use a manager and we thought that August would do the trick." Jeff said looking at her.

Nelson looked her up and down before giving her a smile then looking at Jeff.

"No disrespect but we don't need tits and ass make us look good we already look good without a piece of ass trying to make it big by posing to be big." Nelson said looking at.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are thinking I'm a poser." August said looking up at him. "You might be a champion in different places Mr. Nelson but I am one in a million girls who knows how to wrestle as for hanging on guys like you to make me look good sweetheart I've got the body I don't need some short man to show or tell me other wise." She added.

"Easy there Mamacita." Nelson said putting his hands up. "I wasn't meaning no harm." He added.

August just rolled her eyes at him and looked at Jeff who was kind of shocked to see a woman stand up to a man like that. She looked around the office as the guys where talking to each other.

"Like it or not she is going to be in LAX." Jeff replied looking at the guys.

"She is white!" Shawn said looking at her.

"Correction I'm half white you baboon." August replied standing up. "I'm half white and I'm half Puerto Rican you over grown man with a mustache that need to be shaved off!" she added.

Nelson let a little laugh get past his lip making August look at him with a raised eye brow.

"What's so funny shortie?" August asked crossing her arms.

"You're taller then me by a inch big damn deal evil bitch on pms get your shit straight when you're with us because we don't handle baggage we make it." Nelson said replied as they walked out of the office leaving August standing there with Jeff was amazed at the scene that just went on in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did you have to put me with those two

"Why did you have to put me with those two?" August asked as she turned around as she looked Jeff who was looking over some paper work.

"Because you're Latin back ground and the way you move seems to be perfect." Jeff replied as she sat down in the chair again. "Don't worry about them they will warm up to you soon enough. You start tonight plus you will be saving the team from Robert Roode, James Storm, and Jackie" He added.

August shook her head as she crossed her legs and leaned back against the chair.

"Ms. Miller if you will please sign this contract and you will be a full member of the TNA Roster." Jeff said moving the contract towards her.

She looked at him as she grabbed the pen from his hand and quickly signed her name to the bottom of the contract. Jeff held the contract up and smiled brightly as he held his hand.

"Ms. Miller welcome to TNA." Jeff said as August shook his hand.

August went to say something when the door opened a short black woman walked into the room and looked at Jeff with a smile and gave August the same smile.

"Jackie thank you for coming." Jeff said as she nodded at him.

"Not a problem Jeff what can I do?" Jackie replied with a smile.

"Jackie this is August Miller she is the newest TNA Knockout." Jeff said as he nodded towards August who smiled and waved at her. "Would you mind showing her to the locker room?" he added.

"Oh that's not a problem." Jackie said as Augusta stood up from the chair and grabbing her gym bag.

Jeff nodded at the two of them as they walked out of the office. August stood quietly waiting for Jackie.

"I know this might sound blunt to you but can you actually wrestle?" Jackie asked as they started to walk down the hallway.

Augusta gave a little smile and laugh a little bit.

"I can wrestle yes I have been wrestling and training since I was 18 and I'm 29 now." August replied as they turned a smile.

"Thank you!" Jackie said hugging her making her kind of smile and laugh a little bit. "I know we have girls who can fight who've had training but you I think I love you." She added.

Augusta laughed as they walked into a locker room full of women trying to get things together for the show.

"Everyone attention!" Jackie shouted making just about everyone stop what they were doing. "Thank you. This is August Miller she is the new knockout that we were told about." She added.

"Hi." August replied with a wave as everyone smiled as they looked at her. "Don't hurt me please I can fight." She added.

After she finished her comment everyone busted out laughing. August knew she was fresh meat when it came to this locker room hopefully nothing be done about it.

"Do you have an angle?" Jackie asked as she walked towards her bag.

"Yes ma'am I do." August replied as she put her bag on the ground in the corner. "I am going to be working with LAX." She added.

Jackie looked quickly at her to make sure she heard correctly.

"Yes you heard me correct I'm going to be working with two hard headed men who think that they the best." August replied as she unzipped her gym back.

She pulled out a pair of tight black blue jean pants, a shirt that very short, and her wrestling boots. Jackie looked over the outfit then looked at the female who was going to be wearing them.

"How tall are you with out heels?" Jackie asked looking up at August who was laughing a little bit.

"I'm 5'11." August replied laughing as she slipped her high heels off and looked down at Jackie who was smiling.

"We have another tall one ladies." Jackie shouted making August laugh at her.

August quickly slipped off her dress pants and slipped on her jeans and button them and did some stretches and smiled as she unbuttoned her business shirt and slipped on the bright red top.

"Maybe they will let you take Kia out." Gail said laughing.

"I know I might seem like I'm big and bad because of my height but I know what she can do and my first reaction is to RUN!" replied August who was laughing.

Kia smiled at the new girls comment.

"I don't want to be in the ring with her I'd be like ok lays down…pin me!" August said laughing.

"I'd pin you but I'd have to give you the Awesome Bomb first." Kia said making her laugh.

August laughed as she started to lace up her wrestling boots. After about 10 minutes August was in her outfit all she had left to do was her hair and make up.

"I'm stupid I forgot to pack my make up can I borrow someone's?" August asked looking up with a kind of a worried look.

Right as she finished her smile Gail walked up to her and handed her some while Lauren handed her some also.

"Thank you." August replied as she started to put on some make up.

After another ten minutes she was done and grabbed her brush and just brushed her hair and put it in a pony tail.

"Are you mixed with Korean?" Jackie asked looking in the mirror as she put on lip gloss.

"No I'm mixed with Puerto Rican." August replied as she tighten her pony tail. "My mom is white and my dad is Puerto Rican." She added with a smile.

Jackie nodded at her with a smile as she looked around the locker room then at the clock on the wall.

"I have to get going but I have another favor to ask someone." August replied as she handed the make up back to the people that it was barrowed from. "I don't have a belt and I need to hold one." She added.

Everyone went looking through their bags and Traci held out a belt and August took it with a smile.

'Thank you very much." August replied with a smile.

"Not a problem but just give Robert a good hit for me." Traci replied laughing.

"Not a problem." August replied as she walked out of the locker room with Jackie right behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

August was laughing and smiling as her and Jackie were walking towards the tunnels

August was laughing and smiling as her and Jackie were walking towards the tunnels.

"Who is this new hottie?" Robert Roode said as he walked up to the two of them.

"Robert this is August she is going to be paying Isabella LAX's new manager." Jackie replied with a smile. "August this is Robert Roode." She added.

August shook his hand then just watched at Nelson and Shawn walked past her over to where they were going to come out at.

"What not on good girls with the Latinos?" Robert asked with a smirk. "Why don't you join me and you can be an instant star? You could like it more then you know." He added as he wiggled his eye brows.

"I might not be on good terms with them but they couldn't pay enough to be with a self centered pig headed jackass like you." August replied crossing her arms. "I'll see you later Jackie." She added as she walked off.

Jackie smiled and waved at her as James Storm walked up as August walked off.

"Why do you have to be so horny all the damn time?" Jackie asked putting her hands on her hips. "You can't keep your dick in your pants long enough to have a new knockout here." She added.

Impact

"They each have a belt and all of LAX members are handcuffed to the ring or taped to the ring." Mike said as at the same time they started to hit one of the member's of LAX.

Right then as Robert Roode hit Homicide the crowd turned from boos to cheers as the camera showed a female coming from where LAX comes out. She quickly jumped over the guard rail and took off the belt from around her waist and slid into the ring quickly.

"Who is that Don?" Mike asked looking at the unknown female who slide into the ring and hit Robert Roode with the belt.

He turned around and she kicked him below the belt and did a DDT making the crowd cheer loudly as she quickly stood up and grabbed the belt once more and hit James Storm's legs as he went to attack her. She quickly grabbed Jackie by her hair and kicked her in the stomach and threw her into Storm who caught her. She smiled brightly as she went to hit them but they quickly moved out of the ring. She stomped the ring trying to get them to come back into the ring.

"Who ever she is just saved LAX from a worse beating then they got." Don replied as the camera showed James, Jackie, and Roode walking up the ramp backwards facing the ring.

The female checked on Hernandez then checked on Hector who was nodding towards Homicide who was on his knees as his hands where in fist. She screamed at the referees to get them out of the handcuffs. They weren't moving fast enough she grabbed the keys and quickly unhooked Hernandez and ran over to Homicide unhooking his left arm she undone the right one and slid into the ring checking him while the referee's cut Hector out of the black tape. She checked on the guys once more as she held Hernandez's arm up in the air as the crowd cheered loudly.

"If she is the newest member of LAX she is going to be a good attention because she is fast and can fight." Mike said as the camera was on him and his partner.

"You have to remember that they were talking about someone earlier saying that they that had someone could watch Jackie while helping them." Don said pointing at the female in the ring.

All the LAX members got out of the ring while Hector helped Hernandez's to the back the young woman helped homicide to the back while the camera went to commercials.


	6. Chapter 6

August smiled as she sat Nelson down in a chair backstage.

"Stay." August said pointing at him.

"Yes mother." Nelson replied mocking.

She just rolled her eyes as she walked over and grabbed a towel and a bottle of water. August looked at him as she poured some of the water onto two towels and threw one to Hector while she walked over to Nelson and put the cool towel onto his back making him up.

"Sorry but you'll thank me tomorrow." August said with a little laugh. "I've been hit with one of those and this always seem to do the trick." She added.

"Thanks." Nelson said as she just whipped his back down that was now feeling up with welts from the leather belts that where used.

August smiled a little bit then shook her head as she saw that Jackie was waving at her.

"I'll catch you guys later I'm going to see what Jackie wants and I'll maybe see you guys next time we work together." August said handing the towel to Nelson.

She quickly walked over to Jackie who was watching her with a smile on her face.

"Are you going to be doing anything after the show?" Jackie asked looking at her with a smile.

Before she could reply she heard someone walk up behind her. August turned around and saw that Robert was standing there looking her up and down.

"What?" August asked looking at him.

"What do you say that you and I go out to eat dinner tonight and afterwards I can show you what Mr. Roode can do for you." Robert replied looking at her with a little grin.

August looked at him with a little smile on her face then laughed a little while Jackie stood there waiting on the smart comeback.

"You know what Mr. Roode." August replied with a little sexy smile. "That off you want to take me out after the show you take it and put it where the sun doesn't shine." She added.

"Why you little…" Robert said making August smile.

"Bitch there I finished it for you." August replied looking at him with a huge smile. "Mr. Roode I don't like men who think they are gods gift to women. If I wanted one I would have kept my ex fiancée." She added.

She quickly turned her back to Jackie who was standing there with a smile on her face. Jackie was laughing at the new girls comment.

"Sweetheart I love you already being around." Jackie said putting her arm around August's waist.

"He isn't my type." August replied looking at her with a smile. "I like my guys of a different race other then white." She added.

Jackie laughed at her comment as August smiled.

"Where are you going after the show?" Jackie asked looking at her.

"I am thinking about going either home or the beach." August replied looking at her.

"How about me and a few others follow you to the beach before we all leave?" Jackie asked looking at her.

August nodded at her with a smile.

"Bring some guys please because the guys at the beach that I go to are well grabby." August said putting her hands on her hips. "I'm going to go see if Shawn and Nelson feel up to it." She added.

Jackie raised a eye brow. Not many of the girls in TNA really talked to Shawn and Nelson because mainly they were in a world of their own.

"You think that's a good idea?" Jackie asked looking at her as they stood there.

"I'm working with them I need to get to at least try to know them even if they are both block heads." August replied looking at her with a smile.

"Alright as long as you think it's a good idea." Jackie replied as she walked off towards the women's locker room.

August turned around and almost walked into Robert again.

"Don't you get a hint?" August asked looking at him with her hands on her hips. "I don't want nor will I ever want to touch you in a sexual way get it through your head." She added.

"Come on sweetheart you know you can't resist the Roode and the money." Robert said looking at her.

She just laughed at him and ran her hand through her hair and looked at him with a upset look her face.

"Listen closely because I will only say this once." August said looking at him. "I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man on earth and I had to repopulate the world I would pleasure myself." She added.

August gave him a very sweet smile as she walked past him leaving him there stunned with her comment. She laughed to her self as she walked over to where Hector was standing.

"Hey." August said looking at them.

"Hello." Hector said kissing her hand.

She looked at Shawn then looked at his back and noticed that someone wasn't joking around with the hitting of the belt. She kind of made a noise then looked at Shawn who was still in some pain.

"My advice Shawn would be to take a long hot shower." August said touching his shoulder lightly.

"Ok." Shawn replied looking at her.

August turned her attention to Nelson as Hector rubbed the cool towel on his back still.

"Yours isn't as bad as his." August said looking at them.

Nelson just nodded at her without looking up at her.

"Ok I know this might be a long shot but if you guys are feeling up to it some of us after the show is done are going to be going to beach and I'm inviting you guys since we got off on a bad note." August said as she sat down in the chair that was in front of them.

Shawn looked at Nelson then looked up at August who had her legs crossed. She simply looked at them with a huge smile on her face.

"I am not really up to it my girlfriend is coming to visit but maybe next time." Shawn said looking at her.

"Ok how about you?" August asked hoping he would say yes.

Nelson just looked at the floor then looked up at Shawn who was waiting for a answer as well.

"I've got my son today sorry maybe time." Nelson replied while August gave a smile.

"That's fine he could come if you wanted to bring him." August replied looking at him with a smile. "But I am not going to make you guys do anything you don't want to so maybe next time but if you guys change your mind we will be following each other after the show." She added.

Shawn nodded at her as walked away leaving Hector to deal with them. Nelson shook his head then looked at Shawn who was looking at him.

"You have your son this weekend? Bullshit Nelson." Shawn replied looking at him.

"Hey maybe you should be the one talking. You've got your girlfriend coming?" Nelson asked laughing. "Since when is Rochelle ever coming to Florida?" he added.

Shawn laughed his friend's comment about his girlfriend.


End file.
